


Something Missing

by DrugsRUs



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Paula being a badass, fuck ganondorf, im sorry lucas, no nesscas srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Ness always feels lonely. Even with Lucas, things are always boring. Lucas is still his best friend though, and they do a lot of stuff together. But he wishes he had another person.Then Paula is asked to join the new Smash Ultimate Roster.She is something else.Powerful.Beautiful.Kind.But she stuggles with finding her place on the roster, and Ness and Lucas have to help her out. Something is missing.Minor cursing
Relationships: Paula Jones/Ness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G
> 
> NO NESSCAS  
> ONLY NAULA  
> GOT IT?  
> ALSO PAULA's FUCKING OP AS SHIT HOLY SHIT MAN

“Lucas! Luke! Wake up! We got a new fighter!” Lucas mumbles something incoherently.

“Mmorpg. Mimme amother mimute, mess.” I groan inwardly.

“Lucas, if you don’t wake up, I’m getting Toon Link!” He turns over.

Time for desperate measures. “TOON LINK! I NEED HELP!” Lucas’s eyes shoot open.

“Ness what have you done.” Smirking like the little shit I am, I noogie him and run off, leaving a bewildered Toon Link and Lucas behind me.

The last time someone was added was when we were in the middle of Ultimate. Master Hand dragged us to the cafeteria, where he droned on and on about some new DLC while Crazy Hand, his brother, flounces around behind him, hooting about some fighter.

“ **SOON NEW PEOPLE WILL BE ADDED-”**

“ **OoOH! NEw PeOplE? dO wE GEt SOMeoNe FrOM eArtHbOunD?”** I think he likes Earthbound. Maybe that’s why Crazy Hand has soft spot for me and Lucas.

“ **Crazy, no don’t-”** He drags his brother by the pinky off stage.

Now, I dash off to the fun-sucking office that is Master Hand’s office.

“ **Ah, Ness. I see you have arrived on time. Good.”** He nods. (can hands nod?)

“You said we were getting a new smasher for the roster?” He nods (nods?) his head (fingers? Head? I get confused.

“ **Ah, yes. Someone from your dimension, in fact. That is why I have called you here.”** Sifting through some files, he clears his throat (is that possible?) and says: “ **I believe you have a close relationship with this character, yes?”** Did he add Poo? Ah, man, I haven’t seen Poo in so long. 

“ **Very well then. She is waiting in the next room.”** _ She? _ Did he add- 

I open the door.

A familiar blond haired girl in a pink dress holding a frying pan is sitting on a chair. Upon seeing my face, she brightens up. “Ness?”

“Paula?” I break into a laugh. “He added  _ you _ ?” She laughs, then nods.

“Yep. He said he needed more fighters, I asked my folks, they gave me the thumbs up, and boom!” 

I groan good-naturally. “Oh god no, now everyone’s gonna tease us.” Her gaze turns a bit dangerous. 

“Oh, they should hope not.” We share a laugh. Master Hand comes in, followed by Crazy Hand. 

“ **Ah, Ness, I see you have met her now-”** Crazy Hand interrupts him.

“ **HaH! NeSS hAS a giRlFrIeND!** ”

“ **Crazy, no-”**

**“KiSsY KIssY!” Master Hand drags Crazy Hand off, muttering angry nothings all the while.**

Paula looks bewildered. “Does that happen all the time?” I barely suppress a laugh. 

“Pretty much so, yeah.”

After showing her around, we finally get to our room. 

“Alright! I wanna see this Lucas you talk about so much.” She grins.

“Yeah, he’s probably inside…” I open the door to Lucas’s blond head shoved into a book, with paper surrounding him.

I snort. “Nerd.”

Paula swats my shoulder. “Lay off, he’s sleeping.” I laugh.

“Lucas? Nah, he can sleep through pretty much anything.” I lean real close to his ear and shout: “WAKE UP!” Paula winces, but Lucas is still dead to the world.

“See?”

“Huh. So this is where I crash for most of the time?” I shrug.

“More or less.” She drops her duffel bag by her bed and sits down.

“Here, why don’t you take a rest, and I’ll tell you when we all go to dinner.”

“Wait, we have a schedule?”

“Kinda. Fell apart a bit after Ike tried to sneak out with Marth and Roy one night to eat Taco Bell and got caught.” She snorts. 

“You better be joking.” I sit down on my bed.

“I wish.” We share a laugh, and go to sleep.

  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

  
  


I wake up to see Lucas groggily getting up, getting his face off of his book. 

“Hey.” I raise a hand and wave. 

He sleepily high-fives me.

“Bugger off, I wanna sleep.” He rests his head back on the book, but I noogie him.

“Dinner!” He mutters, then gets up.

“Good morning to you too.” We spin around to see Paula sitting up on her bed, looking at us.

“Um… Sorry for the rudeness, what are you doing here?” Lucas askes, slightly confused.

She sticks out a hand. “I’m Paula. Ness’s world saving buddy, and new roommate. Pleased to meetcha.

Still sleepy, he returns the handshake before rubbing his eyes.

“C’mon, let’s go to breakfast.

As the three of us walk down, Lucas and Paula converse a bit. I jump in too.

When we turn a corner, we see Ganondorf arguing with Link about something.

“Is there something wrong here?” Paula asks. Elbowing her, I whisper in her mind: 

“ _ He’s dangerous, don’t provoke him.” _

Her thoughts reach back to me. 

  
  


“ _ Sounds like he needs to learn his place. _ ” Before I can stop her, she walks up.

“Is there a problem?” Her voice has a slightly more dangerous tone.

Ganondorf sneers at her. “Get outta here, girlie. First Link, and now you- get outta here. I aint giving his sword back.”

Ganondorf towers over her, his face purple, and when Link tries to defend Paula with his shield, she lowers his arm. 

“ _ I got this _ ” She whispers to him.

Link slowly steps towards me. “Shouldn’t you-” 

“Nah. She can do it. Watch.”

Meanwhile, Ganondorf slowly gets madder and madder.

“Are you threatening me, girlie?”

Smiling, she throws back in kind: “Why, I suppose I am.” He snarls, then punches her. 

And misses. She’s already gone, behind him. He turns, growls, and lunges for her. She dodges again. A small crowd starts to show up. I hold them back. “ _ She has this _ ” I mutter to everyone.

Dodging left and right, she dashes up to him, and blasts him with a PK Thunder that would make Zeus proud. Then she grabs him by the neck, swings him around, and slams him into a wall. There’s a loud chorus of gasps and shouts.

“Well?” Paula’s voice has dangerous tones in it. “Apologize.” He laughs.

Her scowl darkens. Summoning fire into her hand, she holds it closer to his face. “I’m sorry?”

Ganondorf’s face goes white. Quickly, and as quietly as he can, he says: “sorry.” 

“Good.” She drops him to the floor, where he runs off in terror. She picks up the sword that Ganondorf dropped and hands it to a white faced Link.

The crowd is silent. Then one person claps, followed by another, and soon, the entire mansion is clapping for her. 

Samus walks up to her. Gruffly, she pats her shoulder. “You did good, kid. That no-good Ganondorf should know his place.” Smiling, she thanks her.

Bayonetta is next. “You’re good with magic, hmm? Perhaps we could try a bit of training. I do want to see your aim.” Flustered, Paula accepts the offer. 

I tug on her arm. “You actually want to get some food?” 

She looks over. “Huh? Oh, yeah, right!” 

Not forgetting everyone, she looks towards Lucas. “Lucas! You coming?” 

The blond kid looks up from his book. “Huh? Oh, yeah! I’m coming!” 

And the three of us walk off towards the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeah i dont know man im not sure if ill continue
> 
> leave a kudos and comment if u wan me to continue
> 
> CONTRUCTIVE critiscm is appreciatied.


End file.
